


Here

by princeful



Category: South Park
Genre: Butters Really Doesn't Like Parties, Corners - Freeform, Drugs, Gen, Hiding in Plain Sight, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LITERALLY, Minor Character(s), Party, That one guy that can't handle what's in his cup, The one guy that smokes marijuana, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeful/pseuds/princeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butters was invited (more like forced) to come to a party, Now, he wasn't much of a party-person. He usually hides in the corners, the bathroom, a bedroom (hopefully that's empty), or he just leaves. And that's what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU (because, where the hell would they host a huge party at?) They are literally in high-school (can't have them doing drugs in elementary school). This was based off of Alessia Cara's "Here", it's about a person (in this case, Butters) who doesn't like parties and keeps constantly asking themselves "Why am I here?"
> 
> And, that's the gist of it. Some of the characters may act OOC, but...it's for the story. I had no idea what to rate this. There is nothing too explicit but it includes drugs...so I put Teen and Up.

**(I guess right now you've got the last laugh)**

 

Lights were seen from the stainless windows. They were nice lights with the colors green, purple, and blue. 

 

He sat in the car, looking out the window as they drove up to the driveway. His friends were joking in the backseat, while his friend, Craig, was concentrating on not crashing his car into the mailbox. Butters didn't really mind though. He didn't touch the car, Craig wouldn't yell at him.

Eventually the car was parked and everyone in the car, except Butters and Craig, jumped out and ran inside the house. Craig turned to Butters and said "Are you sure you want to do this?" Craig knew how much Butters hated parties, especially after the last one he took him to. 

"I-I'm sure, I just need to mingle a-a bit and I-I'll be fine!" Butters replied with a confident voice. Craig smiled and opened the door, "Stay safe, don't get kidnapped." and then he left. Butters watched him walk into the open-door and disappear in the crowd. Butters slowly opened his door and took a step outside.

Once outside, he could hear how loud it really was. He could hear a person with a stentorian voice yelling at everyone but, somehow no one could hear him. Butters walked past all of the already passed out people on the lawn, broken chairs, dropped bottles, and so forth. Once he made it to the door, he closed it, then opened it. He let himself in, and he was internally yelling at himself for not bring his Noise Protection Ear Muffs (he could use ear plugs, but ear muffs were better for him). The iPod that was set up on the TV was blaring music by Rihanna. 

  **I'm sorry if I seem uninterested**

**Oh I'm not listenin', oh I'm indifferent**

 Butters looked around and he just didn't seem interested in anything that was happening. He could stare at the lights, but then people might look at him weird. He wasn't really listening to the song, even though it was his favorite, Disturbia. Butters was looking around for people he knew, he couldn't see anyone because of all the people in front of him. Butters saw a chair, but it suddenly got new occupants.

  **Truly I ain't got no business here**

**But since my friends are here, I just came to kick it**

 Butters didn't really have any reason to be there in the first place. But, since his friends were going, they somehow managed to convince to come. And, he really wanted to see if he could possibly become the life of the party, but that wasn't going to happen soon.

  **But really I would rather be at home all by myself**

**Not in this room with people who don't even care about my well being**

Butters couldn't really tell who would care if something happened to him. Sure, his friends, but what about the others people? He didn't know them at all. They are just some random strangers in this room who don't even care. They could be drunk or getting high in the sky, and probably still not care a bit.

**I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend**

**So you can, go back, please enjoy your party**

At one point Butters was asked to dance. He politely told them "I don't dance, sorry." the person didn't seem to take that well. He kept persisting to dance with him, even asking him to be his boyfriend. Then a person (who was girl) asked "He obviously doesn't want you, let's dance!" and they left. "Enjoy your party." Butters whispered as they joined the people dancing.

 

**I'll be here, somewhere in the corner**

**Under clouds of marijuana with this boy who's hollerin'**

**And I can hardly hear**

**Over this music I don't listen to**

 

Butters wandered into a corner. There was a boy who was hollering, and Butters finally noticed something. He was under clouds of marijuana. He coughed a bit while the boy giggled. The boy was still hollering and and Butters could hardly hear him. His yelling wasn't loud enough for the music. The music that was now on was by Chris Brown. He didn't even like his music, he doesn't even listen to it. 

**And I don't wanna get with you**

**So tell my friends that I'll be over here**

The boy who was talking to him earlier came back, asking for a dance once again.  Butters ignored him and walked away. Luckily the boy didn't follow and the girl came back, took him and they disappeared into the crowd.  Butters went into the kitchen looking for something to drink. Preferably soda. He looked into the cooler that was on the floor and saw a can of soda at the bottom. Butters opened it (with lots of struggle for some reason) and drank some of it. 

**Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here**

**Oh oh oh I asked myself, what am I doin' here?**

 

"What am I doing here?"

 

**Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here**

**And I can't wait 'til we can break up out of here**

Butters looked around at everyone. This wasn't his type of scene, he asked himself "What am I doing here?" His friends, that's why he was here. Butters could have been home by himself, on the couch, watching TV, and eating food. Sure, there was all that stuff here, but he couldn't reach it. He couldn't wait to leave.

He could somehow see Craig in the living room, sitting on the couch talking to some girl. "He's going to get lucky, yeah?" Butters said to himself as he smiled. At least one of them was having fun.

**Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this**

**An antisocial pessimist, but usually I don't mess with this**

Butters left his half-empty can of soda on the counter where someone automatically picked it up and drank it. Butters left the kitchen and went to find another corner. At last, he found one. But, people were already there to take that. Butters settled for a somehow empty chair, and sat in it (that's what chairs are for). Butters was antisocial at parties. Never talking to anyone except for his friends, no strangers.

 

**And I know you mean only the best and your**

**Intentions aren't to bother me, but honestly I'd rather be**

**Somewhere with my people, we can kick it and just listen to**

**Some music with a message, (Like we usually do)**

 

 Some people would talk to him, some wanting to gain another friend, and some just wanting to bed and dash. The ones who wanted to be his friend didn't really bother him. In fact, he could use another one or two. The ones who want to bed and dash...he didn't mind that either. But, sometimes Butters just wanted to be with his already-now-friends and listen to some music. Songs have messages that are sent to the listeners.

And Butters likes to find out what they are.

 

**And we'll discuss our big dreams, how we plan, to take over the planet**

**So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand** **that I'll be here** **(Ooh)**

**Not there in the kitchen**

**With the girl who's always gossipin' about her friends**

 

He always did that. Each and everyone of Butters friends like to discuss their big dreams for the future. One of them, Eric Cartman, said that he wanted to take over the planet. None agreed with him. They all thought that was a stupid idea.

Butters looked around the room and saw Eric, sitting with the guy who was smoking marijuana. Eric was always the one who sat near a "druggy" at parties. Even when Eric was 10, he did it a lot. It wasn't on purpose though, sometimes it was on accident.

Butters looked around the room (he did that quite a lot since he got there) and saw some other friends he had. They all shared their big dreams, and all of them were waiting for Butters to tell them his. 

He still doesn't have his answer yet.

 

**Oh tell them I'll be here**

**(Ooh) right next to the boy who's throwin' up**

**'Cause he can't take what's in his cup no more**

**Oh God why am I here?**

 

When Butters heard retching right next to him, he looked towards the sound. Right there a boy who was throwing up. It was obvious from the sounds he was making. There was a cup on the ground next to his feet, Strawberry Vodka (somehow Butters knew that) was spilling from it. "I guess he couldn't take what was in his cup anymore." Butters said to himself as he watched the boy continue throwing up.

He didn't really know why he was doing that. It just seemed interesting. "Why am I here?" He asked himself for the 3rd time tonight (at least that's what he thought). He knew the answer to his question.

 

**Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here**

**Oh oh oh I asked myself, what am I doin' here?**

**Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here**

**And I can't wait 'til we can break up out of here**

 

Butters asked himself that question until it was about 12:43 A.M. Some people had already passed out, excluding a few who were still dancing but looked like they were about too. Butters could hear the snores of the boy that was right next to him with vomit on his shirt and the floor. It was disgusting. Butters didn't feel any better when the boy threw up on his shoes. They were old with holes, marks, and crusted dirt on them. He could feel the vomit literally seeping through the holes in his shoe. Butters had already taken off both his right shoe and sock, they were wet when he took them off (which was weird but the shoe had a hole in it)

Butters left the living room and went into the place he was in before. The kitchen. Not as many people were in there as he entered. Most of them were sitting on the counters drinking whatever was in their cup. Butters just sat down at the kitchen table, tapping his fingers on the table. He seemed to do a lot of walking at the party.

Butters couldn't wait to leave this place. He's never going to another party in his life ever again (unless his friends force him).

 

**Hours later congregatin' next to the refrigerator**

**Some girl's talkin' 'bout a hater, she ain't got none**

**How did it ever come to this? I should've never come to this**

**So holla at me, I'll be in the car when you're done**

 

A few hours later, Butters was in a group that was congregating next to the refrigerator. He didn't know how that happened. But, at least he has people to talk too. One girl, who's name he did not know, was talking about another girl. But, it was kind of obvious that she didn't have any haters. It was probably the alcohol.

Eventually, everyone dispersed and Butters decided an important decision. He wanted to leave, and that's what he was going to do. "Just a few more minutes, and if my friends aren't back, it's time to go." Butters then moved into a corner in the kitchen, looking at the clock.

**I'm stand-offish, don't want what your offerin'**

**And I'm done talkin', awfully sad it had to be that** **way**

**So tell my people when they're ready that I'm ready**

**And I'm standin' by the TV with my beanie low**

 

Butters kept denying the drinks some people wanted to give him. He didn't want to get drunk, leave, and end up getting hit by a car because he was stumbling like a drunken-fool in the middle of the street. Butters ended up having to move to another room because of all the people bothering him. And, one of them were his friends. One of them was Eric, who seemed to look like he had about 10 or more shots of tequila (Eric loves tequila).

After a few minutes of hiding in the closet, Butters came out and told someone to tell Craig that he was ready to leave and that he'd be over by the TV. The guy nodded, but Butters knew that he wouldn't remember. Butters didn't mind, he just felt like he had to tell someone. 

 

**Yo I'll be over here**

 

 

Butters stood by the TV with his forest green beanie low on his head. It was a nice hat, very nice indeed. Butters looked at the clock, and said to himself "Only 3 more minutes left." One of his friends appeared out of no where and fell down. Another one of his friends came after them, trying to help her up. That didn't work because both of them fell down. Butter stared wide-eyed at both of them and slowly shuffled away.

It scared him for some reason. Butters looked at the clock, "Only a minute left, fellas..." Butters said to himself. He loved the word 'fellas' for some reason. It had a nice ring to it. 

A minute passed, and Butters started to walk towards the door. As soon as he was outside, he walked towards the gate. Butters slowly extended his left arm to open the gate, and when he did, just as they were about to close, something knocked him over.

Butters looked up from the ground. He realized that someone was on his back ("No, really?" his brain said) and he tried to sit up. But the person was heavy. Butters was about to give up after a few minutes when the person suddenly rolled off his back and onto ground. Butters quickly stood up and brushed the dirt off of him before looking over.

It was that guy was throwing up because he couldn't handle what was in his cup anymore. For some damn reason, he followed him outside. The guy managed to knock himself out from the impact with his head and the ground. 

Butters sighed and grabbed the gate again (it had closed somehow) and walked out.

"What am I doing here?"

 

**Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here**

**Oh oh oh here I asked myself, what am I doin' here?**

 

As Butters was walking down the street, he realized that he finally stopped asking himself that question. It was a miracle. 

 

**Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here**

**And I can't wait 'til we can break up out of here**

 

"What is up with that song in my head?" Butters asked himself as he walked slowly down the street towards his house. Butters knew that he wasn't going to another party. Well, he wasn't going as long as his friends didn't utter the words "Hey, there's this party and we were all hoping that you could come with us since you don't really do anything on Saturdays!"

 

**(Oh oh, oh oh)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Done at last! Good thing I completed this before the deadline, right?


End file.
